This invention relates to a vapor recovery system utilizing a dual hose system and more particularly to the hose dispensing means for the dispensing of gasoline to a vehicle while recovering vapors therefrom.
There has been increased emphasis on preventing pollution to the air of the atmosphere from the filling of vehicle fuel tanks. Vapor recovery systems have been devised for service station's storage facilities which use the present tanks that are below the ground level, dispenses the liquid fuel such as gasoline into the tank of a vehicle, while a concentric tube on the fuel dispensing hose collects the vapors displaced from the vehicle tank and conveys the fuel vapors back into the storage tank. In order to facilitate the task of dispensing fuels a special dispensing nozzle is used, such that it can collect the vapors from the vehicle tank and direct them outwardly to a hose adjacent to the dispensing hose. In addition to making these hoses parallel and adjacent, the dispensing hose can utilize concentric hoses, with the inner hose being the dispensing hose and the other concentric annular space being the vapor collecting and dispensing hose. When utilizing hose of the concentric type, in the gasoline station, twisting or kinking of the hose occurs when manuvering and positioning the hose for use in dispensing fuel or gasoline to vehicles because of the manner in which these vehicles park relative to the dispensing gasoline pump in the service station. This has been compounded by the self-service station type where the person dispensing the gasoline is not particularly careful in the manner in which he manipulates the hose. Considerable attention must be given by an attendant to untwist or unkink the hose periodically.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by mounting the coaxial hose in a vertically extending support or mast which allows pivotal movement of the concentric hoses about a vertical axis thus permitting the movement of the hose dispensing nozzle and the coaxial hoses from one side of the pump to the other side of the pump without twisting the hoses. It also permits the mounting of two coaxial hoses adjacent to each other on a single pump without the problem of cross-over or interlocking of the hoses. The coaxial hose is adaptable for use in a flexible mast or in a rigid type mast that permits the servicing of vehicles that are parked for receiving gasoline at relatively considerable distances from the pump yet prevent the kinking of the hose. In addition, the present hose reduces the weight that has ordinarily been associated with coaxial fuel hose dispensing means.